grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Burchens
The wife of Damian Burchens who and mother of Darren Burchens and Duncan Burchens. Early Life Born to a Christian family in West Sussex, she was the only child of them. She lived a somewhat sheltered but lovely life with her parents. She ended up marrying Damian Burchens who is also a Christian, but his very troubled background growing up is never made known until much later in their married life. They began to live in the countryside not too far from Ruth's old house. There they had two children Darren Burchens and Duncan Burchens whilst there. Having had interaction with the town Grasmere Valley which Damian had lived whilst young and attended the Chadwick Academy and alter on Grasmere Valley High School but the family did decide to move there permanently just before Volume 31. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 The entire Burchens family are present during the Mega School Reunion for Grasmere Valley at the golf club at Rose Park Heights, Whilst there Aunt Carol is also present, embarrassing the entire family and almost putting her nephew Damian out to dry even though he had completely changed and had managed to have a great family life which looked very unlikely while at school. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #104 Aunt Carol comes to Town #104 - Tale of Aunt Carol The town is in a panic, when Damian's aunt Aunt Carol decides to visit Grasmere Valley to give her verdict as to whether the town matched up to her standards Ruth longs to alert the entire town to be on their best behaviour so that the town could pass Aunt Carol's test. When Ruth meets Aunt Carol she tries to say hello to her. Instead she blanks her but wonders why everyone calls her Aunt Carol. At the end her verdict was the town was alright, but nothing special. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 12 Back to School Damian Burchens who was at school with Frugal Mum at Chadwick Academy is going who is now a hard working editor happily married to Ruth and a proud father of two his two boys. Big Bill who was known to be a macho man at school is also planning to be there and he in particular bullied Damian whilst at school. The entire Burchens family along with The Prescot family, Billy Santiamo and Gary Robinson all venture to the reunion. Soon it is revealed that Damian who was a loner at school was also gay and ever since he got saved he has gone to Gary Robinson for help to mortify such a sin. When exposed in front of everyone by Big Bill at the reunion he runs away and attempts to slit his wrist before he reveals the truth to Ruth his wife. To his surprise she says how much she loves him even more and finds him a more manly man that he putting to death his sin in order to please God. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Ruth and Damian are among the couples along with Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Ryan Carey and Kate Carey, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl for Nanny Prescot's Wedding Show, were the couples would all show their wedding videos to everyone and then they would vote who had the best wedding. Ruth and Damian showed their video which showed a rather sweet wedding with Aunt Carol, Damian’s aunt who knew of his homosexual past constantly declaring that this was a sham marriage, even after the wedding night and when Ruth became pregnant to which the intruding Aunt Carol also turned up. In the end the winner was in fact Ruth and Damian who won and afterwards they all in a mode for weddings decided to dance to the first song that they danced at their wedding. Episode 16 That Don't Impress Aunt Carol Much The Burchens have called the Prescots over in order to get them to help the Burchens with the house in order to impress Aunt Carol who has decided to visit the house, still under the belief that Damian is gay. Also long for the inspection visit is Mrs Bloomers, one of the most uppity judgmental woman in the town. When they come she brings Malcom-Seth Banjo wrapped up for him as she always tries to give him things to feed his homosexuality. Damian then tries to prove he had changed and is a family man and Christian. Also Billy Santiamo ends up coming to the house to ask Damian some questions and soon realises his ex is around, tries to hide. However when he is found he too tries to convince Malcolm how Christ has changed his life. They all don’t believe this and they soon go to Gary Robinson’s house to find out the truth about Billy and Damian. There he tells of how Christ had indeed changed their life. After that Malcolm takes a gospel tract but still wants nothing to do with Jesus while Aunt Carol now thinks that Damian is bi-sexual and now in dates him with things to do with that! Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 Ruth and Damian end up appearing at the Christmas dance at the church and seem to have a good time even though there was great dama happening with Gary Robinson being fired for his past being revealed. Season 4 Episode 9 A Friend in Need of Aid Ruth is with Damian at the hospital when his former boyfriend Michael Kaffe is there dying from aids. Damian does his best to try and tell him the Gospel but Michael refuses to become a Christian and not wanting to repent. There was one more attempt to try and share the Gospel with him before Michael died but they were deliberated directed to the wrong room by Average Mum. However Michael passed away but not before he heard the Gospel one more time from a visit who was trying to find his ailing father which everyone else was locked in with due to Average Mum's misdirection, The Old Bigot. Average Mum who was working as the secretary for her deception was suspended by Dr Keith Brook. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon She and Damian are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.